Story of a girl
by Irrel
Summary: This is a story of a girl, like the title says, and who is that girl? Helga. And of course, Arnold is there too! Actually, there are two Arnolds!
1. Default Chapter

I know I shouldn't be writing in English, I can't even write in Spanish, for god's sake! But I promise I would do my best to make this fan fiction readable!! 

This is just a silly story about a girl, like the title says, and who's that girl? Helga.

Disclaimer: Believe me, I shouldn't be writing this if I owned the show…

Story of a girl

Prologue

Yesterday I wouldn't have thought that this was possible, I mean… for 5 five I have dreamt about this but I never _really_ believe it would happen! Not even a month ago when Bob told me that we were moving back to the city I thought I would see him again…

I know that after so many years I should have forgotten him, that it should have been a silly little crush, but no!! I'm pathetic… but I was even more pathetic 5 years ago, if it wasn't because I have my own little Arnold in home I would have run away from this city just to find him… you don't have idea what I'm talking about, do you? I'll tell you my story then…

_I remember when Bob and Miriam told us (Olga was there) that we were going to have a… brother. My reaction? Panic. I didn't want a little male version of Olga running all over the house! And the worse part:  I was sure that I would have to baby-sit him! _

_The next nine months were hell, Bob was even bossier than before, Miriam was nervous all the time and Olga stayed at home! But finally it happened. Miriam was in labor. _

_Olga and I had to wait for three hours sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. I thought I would finally have peace and quiet, at least for a while, but Olga decided to talk…_

_"What do you think he should be called, baby sister?"_

_"Who?" I was just playing dumb; I'm not that dense._

_"The baby, of course, silly"_

_"I don't know…"_

_"Oh, c'mon, don't you have a name in mind?"_

_"Arnold" I said, almost without thinking._

_"Arnold, that's a really nice name"_

_"Hum…" I nodded._

_"… Isn't that the name of a boy that was in your class?" Maybe she isn't that dumb._

_"No! … Well, yes…now that you remind me I don't think they should name that baby 'Arnold', maybe he will get a football shaped head!" She just smiled at me. I hate when she does that._

_Two hours later we were in Miriam's room, she was holding a baby… my little brother. Bob and Olga looked at him like they hadn't seen a baby before; I just stood there for an eternity (actually, I think it was only ten minutes) when Olga said:_

_"What's his name?" _

_"We don't have a name, why don't you choose one?" Said Miriam._

_"What about Arnold?" No, I didn't say that. Olga did._

_"Arnold?" Bob said… I'm sure that name seemed familiar to him. "I think it is perfect" My jaw dropped. _

_My lil' bro turned out to be a sweet, caring, gentle boy. How strange, uh? And I turned out to be his nanny… But I didn't care, I loved him, I love him. When we moved to California I was eleven years old and had no friends, but I had my own Arnold, that was the only thing that kept me sane!  I never stopped loving the other Arnold, though.  _

_And then, when I finally thought of that city as my home, when finally my Arnold was going to start first grade, when I finally had a boyfriend, we had to move back. _

_Arnold didn't want to moved, he cried all the way back home, that's why I had to promise I would take him to his new school. And I did. _

Now I'm here, standing in the front door of my old school, now Arnold's new school, with him by the hand and in the end of the hall, talking with a little girl that would probably be my brother's classmate, is the **other** Arnold.

***

That's just the prologue, that's why its so short =) 

I think I will continue this just to practice my English u_u

If it wasn't for the stars

I wouldn't see

If it wasn't for the wind

I wouldn't hear

If it wasn't for the trees

I wouldn't breath

If it wasn't for you 

Why should I live?

_Irene_


	2. Arnold and Lydia

I had 7 reviews!!! Oh I LOVE YOU! My English is not that bad! I'm sooo happy… Thanks hehe

Story of a girl

Chapter 1: Arnold and Lydia

"Helga, Helga… Helga!" I heard my brother scream. I had been staring at Arnold for who knows how long!

"Uh… what?" I said looking down at him.

"I called you for 5 minutes" he said with a sweet voice. "Were you daydreaming or what?" 

"No! I wasn't daydreaming… it was just… it doesn't matter" I smiled at him, but he wasn't looking at me, I followed his gaze.

"Helga Pataki?" OH MY GOD!

"Arnold…" 

We stare at each other, I don't know for how long, it was one of those moments when you want to hug someone but you're not sure if you should… thanks god he hugged me before I could decide if it was right to hug him!

I'm sure I was blushing when he pulled away, but he didn't notice… dense.

"It's been a long time!" he said in a cheerful voice. His voice changed a lot but it still was music to my ears!

"Yeah… 5 years" 5 years, 9 months and 13 days to be exact. He nodded and stared at me from hair to toe.

"You haven't changed at all" I smiled weakly at him. Was that a compliment or an insult? Anyways, he was right, the only thing that was different about me was my hair (now pig-tails-free) and my clothes.

"You sure have changed… you are taller!" I said, and just when I was going to add 'It's a shame your head's shape didn't changed!' I couldn't… I couldn't say something mean in front of my little brother… even tough a little evil voice inside of me wanted to come out! 

"Yeah" Arnold chuckle. "I've grown a little" then he notice the little boy holding my hand. "Who are you?" he asked him in a friendly tone.

"Helga's brother" he said simply and smiled. I was glad he didn't say his name!

"And what's your name?" DAMN!

"Arnold" The older Arnold looked confused for a while, but then smiled.

"My name is Arnold too!"

"Nice to meet you" said my lil' Arnie, shaking Arnold's hand.

"Same here" he said "BTW, I love your hat" Oh my… he had noticed the hat. My brother's hat. The blue hat that I had bought thinking about him…

"Thanks, I like yours too"

"Arnold" I said getting on my knees to be face to face with my lil Arnold. "Why don't you go play with the others kids?" I asked him using my sweetest voice.

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Of course not! I promise I will stay, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And I always keep a promise, now go."

"Ok… see ya, Helga. Bye Arnold!"

"Bye" The older Arnold said. "I had no idea that you had a brother!" he added a moment later.

"Yeah… he was born a couple of months before we moved to California" we stared at each other for a minute. He had changed… he was taller, not that skinny, his hair was shorter, his eyes were brighter, his lips were more desirable…

"Helga!" and that voice was so…!!! 

"Sorry, what did you said?" I asked him. Stop daydreaming, sister!

"I said 'what school are you in?'" he repeated.

"Oh… I don't know. Bob is still looking for a school" 

"Maybe you should enter my school, almost everyone is studying there" 

"Who do you mean by everyone?" 

"You know… Gerald, Phoebe, Sid, Curly, Stinky, Brainy…"

"Lila?" I HAD to know…

"No, Lila moved away 4 years ago… maybe 5 years" He didn't remember the exact date? Boy I am happy.

"Oh… I will tell Bob, what's your school name?" He gave me the name and I wrote it down. At this point I started thinking… is this a dream? It's too much of a coincidence to run into him! What is he doing in our old school anyways? "Hum… football-head" oops, I didn't mean to say that… luckily he notices, because he just smiled. "What are you doing here, uh?"

"I bring Lydia… and I'm going to pick her up" Lydia? Was that the little girl he was talking to?

"Lydia?…" 

"Lydia Kokoshka. Oskar and Susie's daughter" he explained,  "I'm his babysitter or something like that… I have taken care of her since the day she was born"

"Oh!" I said when I recognized those names; they were boarders in Sunset Arms. "I know how it is to baby-sit someone for so long!"

"At least Arnold is your brother. Lydia and I aren't even related" he laugh a little "And she's a little weird" he said, laughing at some kind of 'private joke'.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"You'll see" he turned away. "Lydia, come here a minute" Suddenly a little girl approached, she had brown hair and a twisted smile.

"What is it, Big Guy?" She said.

"Lydia, this is Helga. Helga, Lydia." She looked at me and gave me a huge smile.

"Hi there, chica."

"Hey" I was all I said.

"That was it. Now go and play" Arnold told her.

"That's all? You're kicking me out now?" she asked looking a little angry "Don't you love anymore??" whoa! Now she started crying.

"Don't give me that. Here, take a candy" Arnold handed her a candy, she took it and run away singing some kindergarten song.

"She IS weird" I said. He laughed.

"Yeah" He looked at his clock. "Oh, I gotta go. Are you going to pick up Arnold?"

"Yes"

"See ya in a couple of hours then. And don't forget to tell your dad about the school, classes start in a week."

"Ok, see ya later" And he was gone…

**Now, what I didn't know that was happening **

_"Hi, you're Arnold right?" Lydia said._

_"Yeah… how do you know?" my sweet, innocent, little angel said._

_"I am friend of your sister's friend who happen to be named Arnold too" _

_"Oh…" he said a little confused._

_"I'm Lydia… and a little curious too. Why's your name Arnold?"_

_"Hum… Helga told me once that she had a friend named Arnold and that's where my name comes from… maybe he is the Arnold you know…"_

_"Ah… that's interesting" she said with that twisted smile again._

_***_

That was more difficult -_- this is just an introduction, we'll see Lydia in action in the next chapter =)

Irene


	3. A date?

Ohhhhhhh! Thanks for all your reviews! Someone said I had to practice and I decided she was right, sooo, I'm writing =P It's not easy… not at all, but I have to. I'm going as an exchange student to USA in about two months and I want to get there with a perfect English! (I can dream ¬.¬) 

Story of a girl

Chapter 2: A date?

I stayed in Arnold's class all day. I did it just because I promised; he didn't seem to need me at all. 

I didn't have anything to do, so I started thinking… Arnold… my beloved… I always thought that I would melt when I saw you again… today I found that it wasn't true… I don't know how I feel! I know I still love you! That wont change… ever. But its different now… it's not a little crush, its not just love at first sight, my love have grown, it's not childish anymore. Would I tell you the way you make me feel…? 

And that's when Lydia approached me, I didn't like her, she had been staring at me from the corner of her eye all day… 

"You're not what you seem to be," she told me. But I had no idea why…

"What are you talking about?"

"Arnold told me about you when you weren't here…" Arnold…? I can't believe it! "He said you were a bully, he said you hated him, that you insulted him all day." Now that hurts… "But you are nice now…"

"I'm not always this nice, kiddo" I told her in a harsh voice. I had changed, yes, but only because I didn't want to give a bad example to my brother I still can be a pretty nasty person.

"I know. You're not what you seem to be" she said again "You are good AND evil… That's why I like you. You're a lucky girl"

"Oh, am I?" I asked not so sure of what was happening. I didn't understand her! I'm sure you don't either…

Just then the bell rang and all the kids leaved soundly the classroom, Lydia stared at me for a couple of seconds and then smiled, picked her backpack and leaved. Arnold -my brother- moved towards me.

"Helga?" He said, knowing too well that I was daydreaming yet again… I nodded and helped him with his backpack.

"Lets go, Arnoldo" I said in a playful way.

"Oh, I didn't know I had lose my name AND my nickname" I heard a voice said from the door.

"Oh, _now_ you miss your nickname" I told him with sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah, but the little name-stealer can keep it" Arnold said smiling "and I'll keep 'footballhead'"

"Oh, no one will steal _that one_ from you!" I said and grabbed my bother's hand. He missed his nickname… wasn't he upset about me calling him 'footballhead' and being mean at him back then or had he forgotten all about it? Did he forgive me? I hope so…

"So, you have known each other for long?" My brother asked in a little voice.

"Yes." The older Arnold answered "Since kindergarten" 

"Wow, _that_ long?!" he said kind of excited.

"What do you mean 'that long', I'm not as old as you think, buddy!" I told him and laughed. Kids, they always think we're a million years old. We, Arnold, my brother and me, got out of the classroom, Lydia was waiting in the hall.

"Ready to go, bro?" she asked. Arnold smiled and walked toward her.

"Bye, Helga, see you tomorrow" He waved.

"Bye Bye Helga!" Lydia yelled at me with a big smile on her face. Arnold looked confused and whispered something that sounded like "weird".

The next four days were great, I mean, I got to see Arnold two times a day, we talked a little… even though that girl Lydia still freaked me out! 

And I asked my dad about the school and he agreed! I am going to go to the same school as Arnold! I am almost in heaven… all I need now was Arnold in my arms every night…

**

I'm in my new school now… and, I hate to admit it but, I'm a little lost! I don't know anything or anyone! Where is a familiar face when you need one?! Oh, there is one.

"Hey Gerald!" I was going to say 'Hey tall hair boy!' but I found it a little childish… and besides, his hair was really short! Weird… I never saw that coming.

He turned around, searching for the owner of that familiar voice (well, I guess he was doing that 'cause he was looking around with a dumb expression in his face), I waved when his eyes found me and then, I never saw THAT coming, he smiled.

"Helga!" he said approaching me "It's been a long time! How are you doing?" 

"Just fine, Geraldo" 'Geraldo', in other hand, it's a classic. 

"Arnold told me you were in town, but I didn't believe him until now! To be honest I thought you wouldn't come back" he told me in a playful way.

"Oh, I wouldn't give you that pleasure, would I?" I said playing around. Just then a girl moved toward us and gave Gerald a quick kiss. 

"Oh, hi, babe. Here's the friend you were dying to see again" Gerald said smiling down at her. The girl gave me a surprised look.

"OH-MY-GOD-HELGA!" She screamed and I recognized her…

"PHOEBE!" and before I knew it we were hugging and jumping and everyone in the hall was looking at us, but that didn't matter! Right there I realized how much I had miss her…

"I missed you so much" She said, sobbing. Gerald put an arm around her shoulders.

"Me too!" I said, not crying, but smiling. "You have to tell me everything! Like for example… what the hell are you doing with Geraldo!" She blushed and I laughed.

"It…it's a long story" she said. 

"Gerald! Phoebe! Good to see you again" someone said, and I turned around to see a good-looking guy, he had well shaped muscles everywhere. Pheebs and her 'boyfriend' said hi to him, and then the new guy faced me.

"Hi, babe, who are you?" he asked in a flirting way.

"Hum, I'm Helga. Helga Pataki" I informed him.

"No way!" he shouted looking more carefully at me. "You're not our Helga!"

"Yes she is, Harold" I heard Phoebe's voice.

"Harold… No way!" I shouted too, it was amazing how much he had changed! I think he was even taller than Arnold (and he was pretty tall!) He started telling me about how they all had missed me, and how he had to be bully when I was gone (haha), he told me he played in the school's football team (Gerald interrupt to say Harold was a really good player, but not as great as him- though he played basketball, not football… that Gerald…) but before he could finish a girl interrupt.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?!" she yelled… and that voice was so familiar.

"But…but…" he babble.

"No buts! You're coming with me!" The girl grabbed his hand, waved at Gerald and Phoebe and scowled at me.

"But Rhonda babeee, she is…" he started to say but she didn't let him finish.

"I don't care if she is the Queen of England, we have a lot to do!" and they both walked away, vanishing in the crowed hallway.

"R-rhonda?" I asked.

"Yep… those two, are inseparable" Gerald answered me, I thought I was going to faint… I never saw that coming… That was when I eyed someone approaching. I knew who that was! Thin, a little taller than me, black (really black) hair, glasses and a crazy smile.

"Curly!!" he glared at me with a confused look in his face.

"Is it you… Helga?" Gerald and Phoebe seemed to be enjoying the show, watching the confused and surprised faces of my old classmates when they saw me, because they were laughing very hard.

"Of course! I can't believe you recognize me!"

"How could I not recognize you? You haven't change a bit!" he said looking at me from hair to toe, it annoyed me a little… unlike when Arnold starred at me when we met at the school the other day…

"I beg to differ" I joked. 

"Ok, ok, so maybe you changed, but you look as adorable as always" We laughed, Pheebs and his 'booooyfriend' too, they were just listening to our chitchat.

"You are the one that have not changed at all" I told him. He gave me a funny look.

"I changed… I changed my glasses" he smiled. He was right; he had smaller and cooler glasses now. "When did you come back anyway?"

"A week and a couple of days ago."

"Have you had a tour around yet? There's a new Coffee shop I now you'd like" I smiled, memories coming back at me, I have always liked him; he was so weird in elementary school, hahaha.

"I haven't seen it yet" I said, I was hoping that Arnold'd give that tour, but he never asked, he was always running, he picked up Lydia from school and left almost immediately, I guess it has something to do with his job in Mr. Kokoshka's new restaurant.

"I'll take you there if you like" 

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to" I accepted, feeling happy to be able to have some time with an old friend, especially Curly.

He asked my address and he wrote it in the palm of his hand, he said he was going to pick me up at 5 tomorrow, I agreed and we shared a smile, he said 'see ya later alligator' to me and my two friend and left quickly to talk to someone… everyone looked rushed this first day of school.

"First day of school and a date already" I heard Gerald say.

"Oh, it's not a date, Geraldo" I defend myself, in a playful tone of voice.

"He is going to pick you up, take you out to eat something, gave you a 'tour' around the city… it sounds like a date to me" he joked. Phoebe giggled.

"I have a date? With Curly?" I asked myself out loud in a very sarcastic tone. It couldn't be…. It wasn't a date, he was just a friend, a very good friend that would never take Arnold's place in my heart… but they didn't know that. "That's just weird… not only because he is Curly, but also because I have a boyfriend" I said and laughed at the strange situation.

"You have a boyfriend?" It was Arnold, he arrived at the wrong moment, damn, me and my big mouth. 

"Hey man!" Gerald greeted him, followed by Phoebe, I smiled at him, secretly hoping he would forget what he heard, but it was to much to ask, he IS dense, but he is very curious.

"So, do you?" he asked with a questioning look, Phoebe looked interested.

"Kind of" I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Pheebs asked. I sighed, I wasn't comfortable revealing my love life, but what the hell. 

"We had been dating only a couple of days before I moved here, we haven't talked since then." He wasn't the greatest guy, but he was ok… his name was Andrew, he was thin, not that tall, with black shiny hair, always wearing pants that were to big for him… but his eyes, those eyes were the reason I dated him… his eyes looked so much like Arnold's… green oceans of hope, maybe not that bright or full of optimism, but very similar.

"Do you miss him?" Arnold asked. Always so curious with thing that aren't his business…

"Not really" I didn't lie. I hadn't miss, I hadn't even thought about him since I saw Arnold again… Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, everything has been about Arnold lately… 

I heard a ring and everyone started moving to their classes.

"It's finally over, the vacation is finally over…" Gerald said sadly. I agreed with him, I like my vacations so much… 

"It's not that bad, Gerald" who do you think say that? Arnold, of course. "The classes will be over before you even know it, it always happens." I didn't want that to happen! I wanted to live every single second next to Arnold as it was a minute (does that make any sense?).

"What's your first class, Helga?" He asked, while we were walking down the hall.

"Hum… Physics" I said remembering my schedule.

"Ah, mine is Math… I guess I'll see you at lunch" he smiled. I loved that smile… have I said that before?

"Yeah…" I said, smiling, and he entered a class, followed by several others students. Gerald and Phoebe went into another class, but before she left the hall she gave me an accomplice look. I think she knows… whom am I kidding?! _She always knows!_

Now what I didn't know that was happening 

****

"Arnold!" Lydia, that demon girl, yelled. My brother stopped playing with his toys and went running to her.

_"What is it, Lydia?" He asked in an innocent tone._

_"I finally found her!" She said in a crazy voice full of triumph._

_"Who?" He asked confused._

_"Hum, you will know in the right time… what I need now is your help" She dragged him to a more secret place of the playground._

_"What do you want me to do?" _

_"Everything I said. And NO questions" She is bossy, isn't she?_

_"Ok"_

_"First of all… help me find a way to get out of here" she commanded pulling him into the shadows._

_"But… we are in school… we are not supposed to get out!" He is such a good boy!_

_"I said NO questions! Now c'mon!"_

What are those two planning? Is Helga ever going to get over Arnold? Is Phoebe going to help her? What if Andrew comes back? How is the date with Curly going to be? … Oh, I have so many ideas I don't know if I can write them all……. I wanted to start another story, but I'm so busy with this one and writing in English is such a problem! I think I'm going to wait… but I have so many ideas!!!!!!

Anyways…. Review =)


End file.
